1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for storing paint brushes, and in particular to containers for temporary storage of wet paintbrushes.
2. State of the Art
Containers for temporarily storing wet paintbrushes are known in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,448 a closable plastic bag is provided. The entire paintbrush is inserted into the plastic bag, and the plastic bag is sealed. Because of the messy problem of inserting the wet paintbrush bristles into the plastic bag, the bristles are first wrapped in flexible plastic that is held on the bristles by a rubber band.
A box-like container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,042 that is worn on a belt of a painter and can be used to hold a wet paintbrush for short periods of time. The box-like container is open at its upper end so that a paintbrush can be readily inserted into and removed from the container by the painter. Because of the open end, however, the brush can only be stored for relatively short periods of time, such as a few hours at the most. The brush cannot be stored overnight for use the next day.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,501 there is disclosed a paintbrush holder that is capable of holding a solvent. The holder has a removable top, and the paintbrush is placed entirely within the container, with the bristles submerged in the solvent. The top can be closed so as to encapsulate the paintbrush entirely within the container, and the paintbrush can be stored for extended periods of time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,658 another container having a closable cover is disclosed wherein the entire paintbrush is to be received within the container. Means are provided for a liquid preservation agent to be included within the container but out of contact with the paintbrush that is contained in the container. Vapors from the liquid preservation agent contact the bristles of the wet paintbrush and maintain the wet paintbrush in a usable condition for several days.